Thomas/Tiny Toon Adventures (Tiny Engine Adventures) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Buster Bunny - (Thomas and Buster Bunny are both wear blue and the main heroes) *Rosie as Babs Bunny - (Rosie and Babs Bunny are both wear pink and girlfriends to Thomas and Buster Bunny) *Percy as Plucky Duck - (Percy and Plucky Duck are both cheeky and wear green) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Shirley the Loon - (Tillie and Shirley the Loon are both beautiful) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bugs Bunny - (Casey Jr. and Bugs Bunny are both smart and clever) *Oliver as Daffy Duck - (Oliver and Daffy Duck are both western) *Diesel as Dr. Gene Splicer - (Diesel and Dr. Gene Splicer are both mean villains to Thomas and Buster Bunny) *Toby as Hamton J. Pig *George as Sappy Stanley - (George and Sappy Stanley are both wear mean) *Bertie as Barky Marky - (Bertie and Barky Marky are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Arry and Bert as Danforth Drake and Roderick Rat - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Danforth Drake and Roderick Rat are) *Annie and Clarabel as Rhubella Rat and Margot Mallard - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Rhubella Rat and Margot Mallard are) *Smudger as Montana Max - (Smudger and Montana Max are both evil and mean to Thomas and Buster Bunny) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dizzy Devil *Mavis as Elmyra Duff - (Mavis and Elmyra Duff are both young and inexperienced and also friends of Smudger and Montana Max) *Emily as Fifi La Fume - (Emily and Fifi La Fume are both beautiful) *Fergus as Furrball - (Fergus and Furrball are both have names starting with "F") *Caroline as Sweetie Pie - (Caroline and Sweetie Pie are both tiny) *Toad as Li'l Sneezer - (Toad and Li'l Sneezer are both small and cute) *Peter Sam as Gogo Dodo - (Peter Sam and Gogo Dodo are both wear green and the youngest) *Bill and Ben as Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper are) *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bookworm - (Greendale Rocket and Bookworm are both wear green) *Bulgy as Arnold the Pit Bull - (Arnold the Pit Bull's voice suits Bulgy) *Harold as Concord Condor - (Harold and Concord Condor are both fly in the air) *Terence as Byron Basset *Madge as Mary Melody - (Madge and Mary Melody are both have names starting with "Ma") *James as Fowlmouth - (James and Fowlmouth are both can have a bad temper) *Jack as Melvin the Monster *D261 as Mr. Hitcher - (D261 and Mr. Hitcher are both very evil) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Silas Wonder - (Silver Fish and Silas Wonder are both evil and mean enemies to poor Thomas and Buster Bunny) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Vinnie the Deer *Scruff as Uncle Stinky *Spencer as Johnny Pew - (Johnny Pew's voice suits Spencer) *Bulstrode as Ruffee - (Bulstrode and Ruffee are both evil and only made one appearence) *Henry as Taz the Tasmanian Devil - (Henry and Taz the Tasmanian Devil are both arrogant) *Gordon as Sylvester the Cat - (Gordon and Sylvester the Cat are both important) *Edward as Pepé Le Pew - (Edward and Pepé Le Pew are both wise and kind) *Daisy as Bimbette - (Bimbette's voice suits Daisy) *Molly as Granny - (Molly and Granny are both wonderful and ends with the letter 'Y') *Sir Handel as Elmer Fudd *Duck as Porky Pig (Duck and Porky Pig are both western) *Diesel 10 as One Eyed Jack - (Diesel 10 and One Eyed Jack are both evil and scary) Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Buster Bunny Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Babs Bunny ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Plucky Duck Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Shirley the Loon Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Bugs Bunny Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Daffy Duck TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Dr. Gene Splicer HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Hamton J. Pig GoodByeGeorge!4.png|George as Sappy Stanley Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Barky Marky Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Danforth Drake and Roderick Rat Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Rhubella Rat and Margot Mallard Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Montana Max Toots the tender engine..jpg|Toots as Dizzy Devil Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Elmyra Duff Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Fifi La Fume Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Furrball Caroline.jpg|Caroline as Sweetie Pie Escape62.png|Toad as Li'l Sneezer D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Gogo Dodo TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Bookworm Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Arnold the Pit Bull PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Concord Condor MainTerenceModel.png|Terence as Byron Basset Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Mary Melody Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Fowlmouth Jack.jpg|Jack as Melvin the Monster MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Mr. Hitcher Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Silas Wonder Johnny.png|Johnny as Vinnie the Deer Scruff.png|Scruff as Uncle Stinky Spencer.png|Spencer as Johnny Pew Mr Bulstrode.png|Bulstrode as Ruffee 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Taz the Tasmanian Devil WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Sylvester the Cat EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Pepé Le Pew Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Bimbette Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Granny Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Elmer Fudd TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Porky Pig KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as One Eyed Jack Category:Daniel Pineda